Traffic
by aMoxgirl
Summary: Growing up in the lower levels of the City Jon Moxley lucked into a forever friendship with Roman Reigns. Back in the day Jon was a street dog and Roman a House Patriarch - born and breed from the higher levels of the City! They met when they were eighteen and that forever bond cemented. Now ten years later and minus their third brother who almost killed their Mother and bankrupt
1. Chapter 1

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 1**

Life was pretty damn good if you asked the right people, high class living always offered the finer things one could ever possibly want. House life offered an assortment of comforts and pleasures that for a street dog like Jon Moxley had always dreamed of.

Food was the first and most important thing for Jon, now that he lived in a higher style of the City he made damn sure that even if it was just a piece of fruit he always had access to it- and he always carried something edible with him. Salted peanuts was usually his favorite.

His next secret pleasure was hot showers, he often took two a day within the Manor- the feel of the hot clean water always relaxed him after the worries of the day. Or in cases of the morning it helped him focus his thoughts and prepare for whatever lay ahead.

His last guilty pleasure was just that- pleasure! High class women he found out were always willing to spread their legs for him- were it be because he was the head enforcer to the House Reigns or simply because he came from the lower levels of the City. He supposed it was because they wanted to see how the lower 'class' fucked! He didn't care which it was in the end, just as long he got what he wanted he didn't care about their reasons as to why.

Jon kept his appearance scruffy simply because sometimes his work called him back '_home_' and scuffy got more results and quickly, not that Roman ever put a time frame on his work- no the Samoan trusted him like no other. Jon did likewise!

Roman had been a spoiled young House Patriarch after his father had passed away when he was a mere eighteen and with no male figure to control his urges he had damn near destroyed his family legacy and himself. Jon had found him bleeding and starving to death near the riverfront and with some help from some friends had dragged the bigger boy back to his place and cared for him.

It had been the wildest year in young Jon's life- at the same age both boys were as different as night and day, light to dark but at the end of that year the bond that had formed Jon knew was unbreakable.

Roman had gotten some flack about hiring a street dog after he had healed up and returned home but Jon had learned that Roman was the driving force in keeping Jon by his side. Laughing when Catalina Reigns had simply ran a hand through his tangled hair and kissed his cheek he knew he had found something truly amazing.

He now at twenty-eight he called Catalina Reigns mom and Roman by the Samoan word for brother. Uce.

Catalina now told people proudly that she had three sons, but to Roman and himself, she only had two cause their 'baby' brother was now enemy number one! They had agreed to tell their mother that Seth had simply chose to ally with another House- refusing to tell her that her 'youngest' son had damn near in gotten her killed earlier that year.

Roman and Jon had found Seth when they were looking into internet security, he had came highly recommended and once they had met with him it had been an easy call in hiring him. Within a year they learned just why Seth had been so good- and in the months that followed the three had become tight in their attempts in saving House Reigns.

Roman and he had been twenty one then- Seth twenty, the next four years House Reigns grew and became one of the top Houses in the City and life became better- until Hunter Helmsley came along and started to whisper some kind of garbage in their baby brothers ear.

In his act of betrayal Seth had damn near got Roman along with a woman whom he had been calling mother killed in a car bombing and House Reigns had taken a one point million hit in stock exchanges.

It had taken Xavier Woods almost two years to get in and reset their Houses finances and start their hunt on Helmsley. But Seth was known for the best for a reason- when Xavier Woods had came to them and said he needed help either Roman or Jon would have expected just how much help he would need- or what it would untimely cost them.

**-(0)-69-(0)-**

Brianna Carter along with her two older sisters were hungry- past the point of stale crackers and peanut butter. Moaning in despair she knew with payday still three days away for her sisters that she would need to step up and take a more complex job.

Their life in the lower-City level was hard but with all three of them now working, since Bri herself was now out of school and could afford to get more than a part time job things should be getting easier for them.

But how easy could it get for two strippers and a school kid that was living well beyond their means? Bri had heard Katie- her oldest sister yell at Larkin their middle sister when Lark had suggested that they contact their Uncle and ask for help. Bri had swallowed hard and fought to keep the stale bread and grape jelly sandwich down- Katie voiced Brianna's thoughts perfectly, "we don't need them Larkin!" Smiling she had been so proud of Katie that day.

Shifting in the Library's plastic computer chair she knew that her sisters would hate what she was about to do. Looking in the higher class ads was almost the same thing as to what Larkin had suggested that day but when her stomach growled and a small thump started in her head she knew she could do this.

_Your the best at what you do kiddo- don't let anyone ever tell you differently! _

Mr. Kingston had believed in her skill as a '_computer analyst_' and had pushed her into places she was sure he didn't send other students. So she learned from him and then on the last day of senior year she had been tested against him and had won. Their battle had taken place in the dark web where she had placed cookie crumbles and trojan horses for him to follow and then laid traps after virus for him.

In the months that followed he had emailed her 'jobs' that paid out well beyond the skill of the work thus she had earned the nickname of '_**Crypto' **_and had to make a more secure email account for the business that came her way.

But her last job had her skirting around a powerful House and in a long and drawn out war game- she now sat with a very high top secret that could pay her and her sisters well but her heart wasn't in it, this secret could cost people their lives and she would be damned if she didn't do her part in trying to stop it!

Fingers flying, she did the research and found out that there was only one person that might take the information she had and stop the destruction that was happening within all the levels of the City! Cause the effects weren't just held within the lower to mid levels- there was high class people being targeted. For that fact alone she hoped that the Patriarch of House Reigns would listen and heed her warning.

_**House Reigns**_

Sighing she opened her well guarded account and constructed and email to the secret email account of the Patriarch of the House and attempted to convey the sincerely she felt. Her heart had in fact broke when she had uncovered the doc and its related images- it had even crossed her mind that her opponent in the war game she had participated in might had left the doc in the space pocket for her to find.

After securing her track did she actually attempt to view the doc and it's contents. The instant feeling of needing to help had hit her hard and fast and so she had researched and came across House Reigns, their House seemed honest and true so she took a chance on trusting them to bring her information to the higher classes of the City.

So she wrote:

_**House Reigns Patriarch,**_

_**It has come to my attention that your house has recently tried to slide within the barrier of House McMahon defenses, whoever your analyst is - is very sloppy at best or imcomptent at worst, I don't mean to throw insults but please tighten your scope or at least throw some cookie crumbles so it ain't so obvious in what you're looking for.**_

_**I have myself came up against House McMahon's analyst and I barely escaped- it was a great war game but he is arrogant enough to have left a back door wide open for me. In doing so I am sending you the encrypted doc that I was able to swipe out.**_

_**Take it for what it is…. But as a woman this chills me to the bone!**_

_**I did my research and know your about the only House that can stop this- I don't want innocent of thousands of people to die this way, if this House gains anymore traction that's what will happen.**_

_**I am handling this best way I know how- I don't know House Warfare nor do I want to, I am a simple analyst that enjoys an honest day's work- and another beautiful day in which to do that day's work! I have included my track information for your own analyst to confirm. He can use my exact route and find exactly what I did if you don't trust my information.**_

_**Good Luck,**_

_**Crypto**_

Smiling Bri smiled and hit send- never knowing the hell she had just kicked up for her and her sisters!

**-(0)-69-(0)-**

Jon lounged in big arm chair that was in the den, a glass of brandy swirling in hand. Roman was running a hand through his unbound hair and Jon could see the pure anger in his brothers eyes. Roman opened his mouth and the deep shout rocked the room, "Xavier, **NOW**!" Tilting the remaining liquid into his mouth Jon sat the glass down on the coffee table with a clink and stood.

Running a hand through his shaggy hair Jon made his way to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes connected- grey/blues meeting steele blue and Jon saw the naked fear within those eyes. The brandy rolled within his stomach but before he could ask Xavier entered the den and sighed unhappily.

Roman growled and threw down a folder onto the coffee table, "tell me why an unknown email address is sending me personal data with encrypted information on House McMahon?" Jon watched as Xavier's eyes dilated and snapped forward to grab the folder, muttering- "that's not possible! Rollins is too damn good to let that happen!" Roman, snapped back, "whoever this is talked about a back door, is Seth that stupid? Or did this person find something Seth wanted found?" Xavier was quiet as he read the email and looked over the information.

"Fuck me stupid!" The words were light but Jon had enough, "go do what you need to verify the information!" Xavier's eyes snapped to him and he snarled, "I don't need to verify shit- this came from Crypto!" Roman stilled and Jon cocked his head and Xavier sighed, "She might be new to the seen but Crypto is better than Rollins- Rollins is old school, like me- but Crypto is is quickly gaining acknowledgment and a reputation at being the best analyst in the last decade! She finds worm holes- so what she is calling a back door from Rollins is more than likely a worm/black hole. Something he didn't realize that was there!" Xavier was panting at the end of his speech and Jon simply went and got another glass of brandy and handed it to the other man to help calm his nerves.

Xavier downed the brandy in one swallow and blanched at the burn and nodded his head in thanks, walking over he slumped into the black leather couch and moaned despite the smile that graced his lips. Jon rolled his eyes knowing that look, Seth had sported it often enough- the mental pleasure of finding someone worthy of their attention- worthy of a good fight. "This Crypto was a woman? Do you think she can she be bought?" His mind already running the possibilities. Xavier gives him a foggy look and Roman is snapping, "focus Xavier!" Xavier for his part blushed and nodded, "if her creed is to be believed then maybe but probably not, **but **as with any analyst- just as long as the job doesn't cross her moral compass then all you have to do is find her dollar amount!"

_Dollar amount!_ It's one reason Jon disliked analyst in general- their only redeeming quality was their moral compass, but with Seth's betrayal even that aspect taken a hit in his books. Roman mused aloud, "she has already shown us that she is appalled at what she found- speaks volumes to her moral compass as you call it, doesn't it!" Jon smirk's and adds his own thoughts, "can you find her?" Xavier is shaking his head but he adds, "more than likely no- but I can send her a request but your have to give me a dollar amount to offer." Roman nods his dismissal to Xavier with the promise to email him the offer amount soon.

Jon pours some more brandy into his glass and takes another sip, "I don't know if I trust an analyst for hire Uce, Seth damn well broke me on it!" Roman nodded in agreement, "Xavier seems sold on her- I am not sure on this new aged creed shit however!" Jon takes another drink and muses, "it's why I prefer to do my work with my fist!" Roman chuckles at him and shockingly changes the topic, "Sasha seemed a little pissed at you at the gala last night." Rolling his eyes Jon snipped out, "I got sidetracked with Bayley- nothing intimate mind you, some enforcement talk and Miss little entitlement thought I was offering my dick up instead of my opinion and blew a gasket!" Roman laughed answered truly, "odd! You have never been known to mix pleasure with business before so what got really got her going?"

Sighing in contempt Jon swallowed the rest of his brandy and snapped, "she wanted to fuck in the rose garden- I wasnt in the mood for the thorns, didnt want to sag my sac on that damn things! Can you blame me?" Roman was sporting one hell of a smile and his eyes were laughing at him.

Jon smiled and laughed a little himself but he could pass up the shot, "I hear you stayed home, sick was it? Rumor has it Mandy stopped by and played nursemaid for a little bit!" Roman's eyes just sparkled in untold amusement.

Snorting Jon tried to bring the conversation back to the analyst and their new situation, "I don't believe this girl is good as Seth- that makes me believe that he lead her to this doc… and that makes me distrust it as a whole completely!" Roman stepped to the liquor cabinet and reached for the cognac and poured a large glass, "Jon I know you distrust Seth- I trust him about as far as I can throw him myself but perhaps there is a method to his madness?" Letting his anger fly Jon reigned in the need to deck his brother but continued on with the charade, "if so why didn't he send word! The call sign has always been open for any of us!"

Roman sighed and took a large drink, "perhaps- for us Uce, but Mother said something at dinner with the Rhodes the other night that got me thinking! Perhaps if Seth is being lead to believe he is protecting someone or something?" Coming to stand eye to eye with him Jon quietly, "or your simply reaching for the impossible!" Roman stares at him for a solid minute and Jon can feel the hopeless coming from him and it almost makes him want to take back those words.

The pain of those words help both men drink themselves silly.

**-(0)-69-(0)-**

Jon and Roman had agreed upon on Xavier trying to find Crypto in attempt to have a face to face with the girl, to more or less get a feel for her, to engage her and see if they could trust her. They gave Xavier a week to find her and in that week times he had barely slept or ate.

In that week Xavier couldn't even tell them if the girl was in the higher level of the City or not- the only thing he could tell them is that she had installed roadblocks incase anyone tried to backgun her. Xavier had muttered unhappily that he had been Seth he might have been able to backgun her and find her, "so she can't be found?" Roman was grinding his teeth together and Jon had to tisk him for it but Xavier was obvious to them, "the roadblocks tell me she is hiding something- sure a great analyst will always set roadblocks but there is usually a construct to them, hers is like a fortress." Jon sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets of his blue jeans.

Roman rounded his desk and asked, "and what do you think I should offer as a pay out for her assistance in this matter?" Xavier stopped his ranting and blinked, "for her skill and the time, depending on how hands on you want her to be? If I was her I wouldn't accept anything below 500K!" Jon hummed and picked up the print out of the email Crypto had sent and even though he knew better than to ask the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them, "are we sure she will want money for her assistance?" Roman and Xavier both swung their heads to glance at him so he explained, "like you said Uce she is appalled at what she found- and I am assuming she contacted us because she thinks we put a stop to the McMahon's!" Roman blinked and gave him a hard stare.

Xavier honked a funny laugh, "Mox I don't think she would be willing to freely paint a target on her back in crossing the McMahon's and not expect something in return." Jon blinked but it was Roman that suddenly stood up from his desk and speculated " what if instead of money she is actually looking for…." Jon nodded and finished, "protection!"

Watching Roman move from around from the desk and grab his suit jacket then giving him and Xavier a pointed look he spoke with a stern voice, "stay with Uce, draft an email up and offer her House protection if she doesn't bite then offer the 500k- I don't want to move on this unless I have someone that can out match Seth on the dark web. Understood!" Xavier nodded and Jon let a grunt out. As Roman exit he reminded them, "don't let me down boys- we need Crypto to move forward!" then he was gone.

Xavier shoots him a look but Jon smirks and salutes- the cockness is his fall back safely net and Roman knows that but he still takes it with a grain of salt. Following Xavier into the basement of Manor Jon flings himself into an office chair and simply waits till Xavier chimes in, "should I attempt an email or bounce out an open call invite?" Blinking in surprise he thought it over, had it been Seth this wouldn't be an issue but since it wasn't he remarked, "do the invite thingy then wait fifteen then do the email." Xavier nodded and drove into the dark web.

It took ten minutes for a response and before Xavier's finger moved on one of the three keyboards Jon whispered, "double check to make sure it's her! I don't want to walk into a trap!" Fingers flew across the keys.

**Hail Crypto- I wish an audience on your recent war game victory!**

_**Granted**_

Jon still had doubts but he held his tongue and hoped for the best, they were intending to play a match of war games and should this girl be a trap or the information she found a trap everyone was screwed and House Reigns would fall. Focusing back on the computer screen he noticed Xavier had indeed been careful.

_**I was wondering if you were available to enjoy another beautiful day's work or do you need some shade?**_

Jon thought Xavier could have beat around the bush a little more but who was he to understand analyst talk?

_**Work is always welcome- too much shade is bad for a girls complexion.**_

Xavier laughs then mutters, "that answered the question if she is looking for protection or not!" Chest deflating a little he realized he had hoped that the girl was more interested in a tit for tat type of agreement. Blinking when he noticed Xavier waiting on him he snorted and waves a hand for the other man to continue.

_**Salary! My Boss is a generous person- but only to a fault!**_

Jon smirked and laughed at the paused but Xavier murmured, "if she is from the lower level then she would have jumped on that snicker's bar quicker than this." Jon simply raised an eyebrow, "unless she is after something else!" Xavier grunted.

_Question first please then we can discuss the payday._

Leaning back in his chair and Xavier coughed to get his attention. "Don't think like that," Jon rolled eyes and silently asked the '_why not_?' "She is more than likely wants some details for the hunt!" Stupid analyst had stupid rules and languages he hated it, never would he trust another analyst ever again.

_Who was it that played with me in my recent war games?_

Xavier snapped to him and openly stared, sighing, "is it a must know?" Xavier nods quickly, "it makes sense- she wants to know who she is up against!" Jon stood up and paced a little, "if we tell her its Seth and if she ain't as good as him we are setting ourselves up for failure and exposure!" Glancing at Xavier he noticed that the younger man was chewing his lower lip he flopped back down in the chair. "Her creed speaks for itself Mox!"

Hanging his head he gave a single jerk and hoped to any and all higher ups were watching over them as they moved forward. "Mox," snapping his head back and forward and whined, "just do it Xav!" He left it unsaid that he just signed off on a hunt for his own baby brother.

_**He is known as the Architect **_ … _**If you have any doubt- back off now.**_

There is a moment when Jon notices that Xavier's computer screen flickers, then there is blinking blue light and Xavier is frozen in spot for a moment then his finger are dancing once again. "Fuck… oh the fuckary! Why me? Why! That dickhead!" Snapping out, "Xavier tell me what is going on?" Xavier doesn't stop working but moans out, "son of a bitch hid a word trick virus within the Reigns Network! If he is monitoring the system he will know we are talking about him!" Raising his hand to his brow Jon felt the sweat there and sighed.

Suddenly there is a white screen blinking at them and Xavier stops cold and simply stares. After a few minutes the screen comes back on and is normal and Jon is swiping a glance at Xavier but he is giggling like a child. This fingers are moving again.

**Thank you for the assist!**

Jon reads the words in the chat box and turns on Xavier who smirks as Crypto types back.

_Does that qualify me as good enough for your employer?_

Xavier turns to him and blinks but he doesn't understand, "explain it to me Xav!" A grumble then a smirk, "She is an astronaut! She has bypassed and dismantled not only Seth's virus and other hidden programs but has locked him totally out of the mainframe." Letting out a whistle Jon knew that Xavier was having a hard time kicking Seth completely out of their inner networking database.

_**500K payout! You work from our station!**_

Jon is grateful and murmurs, "add another 200k for the assist Xav!" This time it's Xavier that whistles and Jon chuckles at the attempt. "Is that to be paid regardless if she accepts?" Jon nods.

_**200k rendered for services already completed.**_

Stepping up and away Jon fished out his iphone and speed dialed his brother, he picked up on the first ring. "Yes?" The smooth baritone voice was annoyed and Jon laughed, "contact was made with Crypto- Xav set off one of Seth's built in programs and it almost crashed our whole network!" There is a hiss of anger and finally Roman admitted, "this is above Xavier's pay grade at this point. His skill is good but Seth is just better." Smiling, "Crypto is better than Seth! She was able to disable his programs and lock him out of network mainframe. I gave the go ahead for a 200k paid out for that service alone!" A pause, "if nothing else comes of this we have that reassurance that he is out of our hair!" A smile graced his lips in agreement.

"Mox our girl has agreed under two condition!" Slipping his phone on speaker he asks, "that is?" Xavier giggles, "the same as everyone else- weekends off! Oh, and protection should her identity become known!" Roman hums and adds, "she will be hired as a head analyst for House Reigns thusly will be eligible for House protection. You two should have made that clear from the beginning!" Xavier blinks and look at him and all Jon can do is shrugs his shoulders.

Before leaving the rest up Xavier Jon notices the new message in the chat box.

_When do I start?_

Smirking in total satisfaction Jon remembers today was Tuesday, however Xavier is looking at him and he finds himself laughing and goes over to the keyboard and types in.

_**You already have sweetheart!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was forty eight hours later when there was a slight light knock at the Manor's side door, Jon mused that if Xavier or himself hadn't been in the kitchen and wasn't expecting a guest the sound would have went unanswered. But as it was their new visitor was right on time and had packed light. One luggage bag and one bag slung over her shoulder.

**Her-** _**fucking hell**_

Jon had went stock still when he jerked the door open and took in the five foot redhead and her sun kissed skin with honey golden eyes that was set behind gold frame glasses. Her face was heart shaped and freckles peppered the bridge of her nose and cheeks. But when he dared to take a closer look he saw an overwhelming innocence that layered her young face.

Stepping aside wordless as Xavier stepped up and introduced who he was Jon finished his assessment of the girl known as Crypto, taking in her clothes he immediately recognize the logo that was splashed across her black tee, '_Come Play at Stompin Grounds_'- told him without asking that she was from the lower levels in the City.

Sadly his observation didn't stop at the logo on the tee but what the tee was covering. The short cute redhead was barely containing her large breasts within the confines of the tee and this made him move his eyes lower down her body. Her waist was dipped at her full hips, the woman of the higher levels would call her a 'big' girl simply because she, in his opinion, was larger boned and carried more weight to her. Not for one moment would he call her overweight, he wouldn't see one ounce of fat on her body. She was simply full and regardless of her age that made his mouth water.

Movement out of his right eye told him Roman had entered the kitchen and had stopped short the moment he spotted their guest. Meeting each other's eyes after Roman had taken stock of her himself Jon could see the interest in those blue/grey eyes but when he narrowed his own baby blue Roman chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. Nodding at the gesture he turned to Xavier and Crypto but Roman was moving.

"Hello my dear, I am Roman Reigns- Patriarch of House Reigns. You have met Xavier Woods my head analyst," making a waving motion to him- his brother continued onward, "this is my brother and head security Jon Moxley!" At this Xavier pipes in and whispers, "we all call him Mox- since we tend to work closer with him than we do with Roman!" Smirking he holds out a hand for a shake and has to hold back a moan as a callused ridden hand slips into his for the greeting. The woman of the higher levels rarely had callused laced hands and Jon missed the feel of a working woman's hands on his body. But her smile is shy and oh so timid and after a minute she withdraws her hand to readjust her glasses on her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her voice when she speaks is light and so soft that Jon has to strain to hear it, "I am known as Crypto but since I am working for you please call me Brianna…" her voice falters and she blushes then amends her words, "or Bri- whichever is fine!"

Smiling in attempt to put her at ease he murmured, "the pleasure is mine Bri- and it's as Xav said we _will _be working closer together so please call me Mox or even Jon if you prefer!" Her blush deepens and Roman is giving him an evil eye but he can't stop the laugh that break free and is pleased when Bri's honey golden eyes light up in joy but its her return laugh stops all three men in the room. It sends goosebumps down his arms and for a moment he forgets that she is a young girl instead of a seductress that is trying to seduce them all.

Roman coughs after a moment and Jon is grateful cause he was sure he was about to make a fool of himself but Xavier isn't so lucky, "Gosh Bri your so beautiful!" She sucks in a breath and Jon wants to moan because it was Xavier of all people that makes her make a sound that now that he has heard it decides that it should be considered one of her 'bedroom' noises- a noise he wants to make happen. But after a hard blush she dips her head and then shyly smiles at Xavier- and Jon knows that her woman instincts are kicking in and has her calling out, "so are you Xavier!" Xavier gushes and rushes forward and wraps his arms around her in unbashful delight.

Roman smiles brightly at them and reminds Xavier, "careful Xav or Tyler will get jealous!" Jon watches as relief floods Bri's face but she returns the hug that Xavier has wrapped her up in.

Hiding a smile as he watched Xavier grab Bri's sole luggage bag and starts to walk her down to the Manor basement, happily chatting away as he pulls her with him. Laughing out right at Roman's raised eyebrow he only stops when his brother more or less whispers to him, "she is a mere child." His skin heats and his dick wants to stir, "something tells me even though she is young in numbers Uce she just might be older than what we are giving her credit for!" Roman cocks his head to the side in silent question so he adds even lower, "her shirt logo is from the lower levels- riverfront district, you remember what's on the riverfront don't you Uce!"

Roman scowls and Jon laughs, "second hand casinos and brothels, if memory serves me correctly!" Nodding he adds, "and the shipyards, her hands have calluses on them and I don't think she is old enough to have worked in the casinos… and if she worked in the brothels she wouldn't be blushing so hard at Xav's compliment!" Roman took a moment to think it over then humfs at him in agreement, then he is whispering again- "did I understand your warning correctly?" Humming Jon simply chuckled and murmured, "your interested?" Roman paused, "slightly- the age is a bit of a turn off for me however!" Blinking Jon asked out right, "really? With a body that is made for fucking your saying that her age is going to stop you?" Roman chuckles right back at him and as he exits the kitchen, "no Uce, your warning is stopping me!"

Jon can only shake his head in amusement.

**-(0)-69-(0)-**

Sighing as she flings herself onto queen size bed Brianna moans in total untold delight in just how fluffy this bed is, and the pillows. _Who are kidding, this whole place was to die for!_ A yawn broke across her face and she is suddenly very thankful for Xavier suggestion of taking an afternoon power nap. The hassle of clearing not just the mid levels of the City but the check points coming into the higher levels was a test of its own. If Mr. Reigns hadn't forward her work certificate to the check post at the mid to higher stations she doubt she would have made it across the connecting bridges.

Her eyes were closing and her mind was wandering back to the men she had met today. She had researched Roman Reigns and had found plenty of pictures of him and had to admit to herself the beach pictures had made her skin a little warm but more than anything it was his grey/blue eyes that she found appealing. Then she remembered that he was a Patriarch of a powerful House and that knocked the warmth right out of her.

It didn't matter, even if she found him attractive regardless of his title his handsomeness didn't hold a candle to his 'brother', the ruggedly handsome man, to Bri, looked like he fitted more into her lifestyle than here in the higher up society where he was. His steele blue eyes had latched onto her the moment he had opened the door and Bri had felt his gaze remain, _you crazy girl- he is head of security and your a potential threat, nothing more or less!_ Besides all that he was way older than her and probably saw her as a kid.

Not that she wanted him to see her as anything in the first place, she simply wanted to do this job with as little to no fanfare as possible and get back to the lower levels, to her sisters! To sisters that had yelled at her for hours after she had told them what she had been doing for money and what she had recently agreed to. Katie had been so mad she hadn't talked to her until this morning when Bri was leaving for the connecting ports.

Her eldest sister had hugged her tightly and whispered for her to stay safe and out of sight. And that was, Bri decided the real threat to her, to remain unseen and undetected from anyone that could pin her down. Anyone that could possibly crash down on her easily and destroy the life that her sisters had spent years making for her and themselves.

With that thought her mind slowly started to fall into the fog of sleep, the worry etched deep at the back of her mind.

Within minutes there was a gentle shake at her shoulders by a rough callus hand. After the shake Bri blinked sleepy into baby steel blue eyes that were smirking at her, and the shaking hand started to gently caress her elbow. Biting back the odd feeling that wanted to bubble up and out her throat she tried to pull away from the warm touch on her heated skin, _he feels so warm,_ "easy Honey.. No rush!" His voice was smoother and deeper than it had been earlier and his caressing hand was moving higher up on her arm, the sound that was bubbling up in her throat slipped out and she watched in pure fascination as his baby blue eyes darkened and his lips curved into a smile. Whispering he mumbled, "so that's what you will sound like." Blinking back a blush she licked her dry lips, noticing his eyes followed the motion she asked softly, "sound like?" His shoulder shook with laughter but he bit out, "when you moaning in pleasure as I bury myself deep inside you!"

Scrambling to sit up she couldn't stop another sound from escaping when he took hold of her elbow to help her into a sitting position. "Pardon me, I think I misunderstood you.." she watched as his eyes narrowed and he moved to help her up off the bed, her body was mere inches away from his and Bri swore she could feel the heat he was radiating. Swallowing hard she froze when his hand on her elbow moved to tuck in a wild stray tuft of hair that slipped over her face, "listen to you- talking so high and defined!" Heart beating so loud and hard she couldn't concentrate on his words, her mind was focused on his body.

This whole situation was so alien to her but what scared her the most was her own reaction to him, her body seemed to develop a mind of its own- wanted things that she never wanted before, never even considered before. And by the smirk Jon Moxley was sporting he knew what was going on within her own body better than she did. Her body, to prove this point, moves closer to his and his arms move to bring her flush against his chest, his head drops and he murmured, "I can't wait to taste you Honey!" She knows what is happening now, she has seen Larkin kiss a little bit- so she understands that in just a few seconds this impossible man is going to kiss her. It never crosses her mind to let him have his way but in being so inexperienced she doesn't open her mouth for his seeking tongue.

When his tongue licks at her closed her lips the sensation shoots right down to pool deep down in her stomach, makes her knees give and she reaches out to steady herself on his shoulders, her fingers glances exposed skin at his neck. His head pulls back and his blue eyes gaze foggy at her but he strangles out, "You hiding from me Honey?" Blushing as she buried her face in his chest in hopes that she wouldn't make a fool of herself, _well more than you just did, _she blindly wonders what is happening to her? When did she become so…. wantoned? So...so … aroused? Heated whispered words, "please Honey let me have a better taste, I promise your like it!" His voice is coaxing and her body is melting harder against him, "fuck little girl - your body is driving me insane." Gasping and pulling back she is blindsided as his lips slam against hers with a force that takes her breath away, fingers dig into his shoulders and his bigger body angles harder into her soft one. A hand is cupping the back of her neck, demanding an angle of their tilted kiss- his other hand is like a race car, sliding from her hip to cup her breast then back to her hip.

There is an uncomfortable wetness gathering in her panties that she is uncustom to and she is unsure on how to make it stop. Suddenly she can't breathe anymore and her lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen so she pushes him away in hopes that some space will give her some much needed air. Panting she tries to push further away but his hands are at her hips, his lips are on her neck and he is moaning, "incredible.. I want more Honey, I want you fucking under me for fucking hours!" _This isn't happening_, blinking as she arched into the lips that was sucking at her neck she timidly raised her hands to comb through his hobo locks and marvels as he hisses, "that's right Honey touch me… anywhere anyhow, just touch me!" His words were like chocolate… and the thought of _this man is way out of your league, _crosses her boggled mind but doesn't stop her caresses.

Suddenly there is hot flash of liquid lightning at that pool in her lower stomach and the uncomfortable feeling in her panties is larger but the man under her fingertips is growling, "did you come good for me lil girl?" Panting again because he has stolen all the air in the room let alone from her lungs this time but she is mumbling, "come? I didn't.." His voice is rugged and there is a rasp to it that she didn't before, "no lies Honey I know when I make a woman come." Shaking her head softly she started to pull back when suddenly her door busted open and Xavier comes bouncing in. She can tell her new friend is shocked by the way he freezes and she attempts to push out of the steel hard arms that are holding her, "Yes Xavier?" The voice is rough and low and when she chances a glance in his face, his eyes are dark and there is a huge smile on his lips. _My God he has dimples…. So cute!_

Xavier coughs and shuffles his feet, "dinner is ready, Miss Trish said we are on own to serve it up but its cooked and waiting." There is a slight curt nod of his head and Bri finds that her fingers are itching to comb through his sandy blonde hair again. "Dismissed Xavier!" There is a pause then a '_hoof' _from Xavier and then he backs away from them and out the door. The moment Xavier closes the door lips are descending towards her again and she knows if they make contact she is doomed. Sliding out and away she is huffing at the mused look in dark blue eyes as he watches her. "Mr. Moxley.." his head shakes as he laughs at her, "Honey I told you earlier, either Mox or Jon or any pet name you wish to lay on me is fine by me as well." Closing her eyes she mentally counted to ten, trying to clear her mind of just how dangerous this man is becoming to her.

Physically she tries to shut down all these new feelings and emotions twisting and turning in her stomach, "Any luck Honey?" Eyes snapping open she squeaks out, "huh? What?" He laughs and runs a hand through his hair to the point where some of it is pointing up or outwards, her body moves on its own accord and she finds herself running her fingers to comb it all back down. "Like petting me don't you lil girl?" She attempts to snatch her hands away and stop the blush that is blooming across her face but he has his arms locked around her again. "Mr…" he doesn't wait to kiss her again, this time her mouth opens on its own volition and the moment his tongue caress hers she knew that she had to get away from him.

Permanently and screw the money, this man played for stakes that she had no business dabbling in.

Until she can think of a way out, _or a way to distract him from yourself!_ Yes, pushing at his chest she thinks of a distraction, "you asked if I had any luck a minute ago?" He laughs deeply and it takes her by surprise, "nice change of topic Honey but to answer your question I was asking if you were having any luck in denying your body what it wants?" She felt her eyes go wide and she takes a step back, "how do you know?" He is moving out of the room but he gives her a heated look, "take your time and wash up before dinner." Watching as he shuts the door behind him Brianna finally lets her legs buckle and sighs in relief as his pure male scent leaves with him and the room finally lets her breath again.

**-(0)-69-(0)-**

Her hands are still shaking a little bit when she sits down for dinner, her breath catches as Romna Reigns enters the dining room in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a skin tight white v neck tee. He had a leather corded necklace on with some type of marble stone as a pendant but what catches her attention is the black intricate design of his ink on his right arm. Xavier she supposes see her dumbfounded expression on her face and whispers, "yummy isn't he!" Shock has her blushing and whispering back, "ain't you supposed to be married?" Xavier laughs out loud gaining not only Romon's attention but Jon Moxley who was behind him.

Suddenly Roman doesn't look so 'yummy' cause Jon Moxley is wearing a pair of black suit pants and a white button up shirt that is only buttoned up to his breastbone thus revealing fine little chest hair. Around his neck he wears an identical marble stone pendant, instead of leather cord though Jon Moxley's stone laid on a black silky looking rope. Her inspection is cut short when Xavier puzzled, "Is it backwards day or something?" Roman lets out a laugh and Brianna finds that she enjoys the sound, "Mother has requested Jon attend a dinner party at the Banks tonight!" Xavier laughs and smiles warmly but blah's out, "no hardship on you then Mox considering your past relationships with Sasha!" At Xavier's words Brianna notices both men freeze and glance at each other, then suddenly Xavier is meeking out an odd sound and casting her an even odder look.

Thinking that maybe she had caused undo damage in a past job she inquired, "did I commit a past offense to the Banks?" Xavier seems to sag in relief beside her but Jon seems to recoil more into himself but Roman tries to smooth everyone over, "not that we are aware of Babygirl!" Her inside melt at the nickname and her mind whispers to her that Roman might be just as dangerous as Jon if she lets him be.

Jon gives Xavier a dirty look and suddenly Brianna thinks this more exactly along the lines of Xavier's words. There is an instant knowing that this Sasha and Jon are more intimate fires up a heat within her that makes her remember how she felt when Tessa Blanchard kissed Austin Theory in front of her to prove a point of Austin liking her more than Brianna.. Forcing a smile on her lips she looks at Roman and asks, "so what does head of House do with two lonely analyst underfoot?" Roman who had been seating himself gave her an odd look that made her laugh and ask, "maybe I can show you a few of my tricks, I mean if your interested?" The blush is instant because she has never in her young short life said such a thing to a man- and not one in the likes of Roman Reigns. But after a slight hesitation Roman smiles at her and there is laughter in his grey/blue eyes, "perhaps you could show me.." Suddenly a phone rings and when she looks in the general area of the offending device she sucks in a hard breath.

Jon's eyes are so dark that she couldn't, even if her life depended on it, tell you what color his eyes were supposed to be? Her body still cause as he raises the phone to his ear, his eyes are on her and she can feel the heat from his body all the way from where he is standing. Curtly he answers sharply, "yes Mother!" and hangs up- never breaking eye contact with her. There is a cough from Roman's direction and Brianna blushes harder than she ever has in her life, glancing at Roman she tries to toss a friendly smile and by the amusement in his eyes he isn't buying it.

It's Xavier in his clueless laughs naughtly at her and asks, "showing off your tricks? Doesn't ya boy have rules in place so that doesn't happen?" Blushing even harder than before she now regretted telling Xavier about Austin Theory, "Austin is a baby when it comes to our type of work." Xavier nods in understanding but Brianna feels a hot gaze on her, "Gods I hear ya on that, it's the only thing about Tyler I wish I could change!" Brianna nods in thanks as Roman hands her the dish of hot mashed potatoes, "yeah I don't think I could date another analyst let alone marry one!" Icey eyes are staring at her but its Roman that is asking, "did you leave a husband behind for this job Brianna?" Blushing Brianna feels heat all over body but she manages to answer, "an on and off again boyfriend that likes to pop in my life and raise all kinds of hell then pops out just as quick!"

Movement to her left has her watching as Jon is slowly starts to button up his white dress shirt, his voice is tight when he asks, "Brianna do you know how to tie a tie?" His voice is heated iron and deep down she knows that he is unhappy with her, squeezing out a, "no Sir!" She hears Roman cough a little and Xavier shifts beside her, "come here and I will teach you lil girl!" There was a tremor that rocked her body at that nickname he called her, "Uce.." Roman's voice is hard and Brianna thinks he is conveying something to Jon without the use of any other words but either Jon isn't listening and or is her body. Scooting her chair back she stepped up to him and once again there is mere inches separate their chest. Licking her lips she raises her hands to the silky tie that he has droop around his neck, he doesn't attempt to talk her through tying his tie but instead he bows his head and she laughs lightly and runs her fingers to comb the wild mess that is his runaway hair.

His hands are at her hips bringing her closer and she realized his plan to late, "thats cheating…." His answer is a hum and her brain is in overdrive on how to put some distance between them before…. Then his lips on hers again and she sighs. His murmur is so soft, "I knew you couldn't resist me lil girl!" There is a hard cough behind them and Roman nonchalantly throws out, "no sex in the kitchen Uce, remember your manners!"

Xavier is coughing hard and for a minute she thinks he might be choking. Remembering she is supposed to be stopping Jon she pushes off of him and tries to pull an inner Larkin, "you really need to stop taking advantage of me old man!" She knows she is blushing and she is afraid that Xavier is really choking now but all thoughts stop at the gleaming light in baby blue eyes, "old man?" Swallowing she twists herself free and nods, "yush old man!" On her way back to her seat there is a hot flash of pain on her butt and a slapping sound echoing the kitchen. Spinning around to face him she blinks in surprise as he winks at her, "wait up for me tonight and I will show you just how 'old' I can be!" And unlike in her bedroom earlier when he slips out of the room he takes all her air with him.

Roman coughs lightly and tells Xavier, "game on I think?" Xavier just blinks and nods silently. After she remembers to sit back down and starts to pick at her plate Xavier finds his voice and challenges Roman, "I have one hundard dollars on Mox!" He shyly shoots her an apologetic look that she isn't sure what to do with but Roman fires back, "I am sure **if **she can dig deep like she tried to do just now she can fend him off, after all he doesn't force!" Blinking she is startled, "you mean all I have to do is tell him to stop and he will? Xavier and Roman glance at her hard and Roman pops a roasted potato into his mouth and chews thoughtfully after he swallows and washes it down with a drink of his wine he mumbles, "he is a gentleman Brianna, never forget that!" Properly chastened she simply stuffed a potato in her mouth and stays silent.

**-(0)-69-(0)-**

Leaning back into his leather office chair his fingers itched to dance, his brain ached to take a peak and his heart broke that someone had dug in and disconnected him from one of his first brain children. The ease in which whoever Romna had finally found to break his connection in the network mainframe of House Reigns raised his hackles. A movement to his side and Seth wanted to moan in frustration at always being watched. "Steph really doll no need to spend your evening with little old me, I am just running some defense programs." There brunette that sat prim and proper in his second chair just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Seth why are you trying to get rid of me? Daddy I can understand, even my husband but I thought you were different… that you…" Sighing he wasn't sure if she was trying to play him or if she was in another of her funks?

"Steph, haven't I proved to you that I am your friend!" To prove he was serious in their friendship he had threw away his bond with his brothers and all the respect he had gained as a respectable analyst. A sad hum, "I know Seth I am sorry, you shouldn't have had given up everything for me! I am sorry!" Smiling he reached out to older woman and cupped her cheek, she let her tears fall as she leaned into his hand. Her whisper, "can the programs wait Seth? Will Hunter or Shane notice if you…" Smiling he shook his head and whispered, "no baby they won't notice, let go to bed… let me love you tonight Steph!" Her smile was big and true and Seth knew that if his brothers ever found out the truth behind his betrayal he would be forgiven, as Steph grabs his hand he amends that thought- Roman would forgive him without question, Mox on the other hand maybe not so much!

Their lovemaking is soft and bittersweet, Seth would never be rough with Steph- never make her question her only safe haven she has ever known. When she hits her peak her arms come up around him and squeeze him tight and when he follows suit he makes sure to scoop her up in his arms when he rolls off of her. The silence stretches and when he feels that she is almost asleep he asks, "Steph how is he this week?" Her voice is quiet and tender, "good. He missed you this weekend!" Nodding he kissed the crown of her head and waited for her to fall asleep before he moved out of the bed.

Padding silently on the hardwood floor Seth makes his way back to his computer and digs in, determined to find the one responsible for cutting him off from the only life line he had left to his brothers.

It took hours but at the end of his hunt he had at least a handle to look into _**Crypto! **_From other analyst that were still free in the dark web and still didn't mind doing business with him pointed him in the direction for some old crumbles that could be followed. In the end, he found nothing- the moniker of Crypto's was that they were best kept secret in the dark web and Seth had to agree.

Shaking his head he moaned as skilled fingers combed into his hair, "I didn't mean to wake you!" A light laugh, "you didn't, Hunter did- it seems like I am allowed to go home now!" As she drops a kiss onto his upturned lips he whispers, "Steph see if Hunter will let you bring him by this week?" She nods and whispers as if Hunter can hear them, "if Renee helps me I will find a way to bring him to see you Seth, I promise!" Nodding he murmured, "let me get dressed and I will walk you to the main house!" She simply smiled her sad smile and waited.

Their walk was filled with small talk and once they reached the back deck Seth was surprised by a barreling two year old. "Papa!" Eyes lit up and Seth bent down and scooped up the bubble boy, "Jason did you escape Renee again?" The little boy giggled at him and Seth knew for sure that if Roman and Mox were to ever find out why he did what he did they would understand and forgive him completely.

If not, well then they weren't really his brothers then!


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongTraffic/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongCHAPTER 3/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Swishing the golden liquid around in the fluted glass Roman Reigns sighed dejectedly and shot a glance across the room to where his brother stood with their Mother. Their eyes connected and Roman held back a pain whined in the back of his throat and saw Jon wasn't fairing much better. Sasha Banks dutily stood beside him and their Mother and Roman suddenly realized what their Mother was attempting to do. Grinding his teeth together he slowly, politely began making his way to their side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once there he bowed his head to the ladies and murmured softly, "Ladies I hate to impose but could I steal my brother for a mere moment?" Shoulders stiffening when their Mothers light blue eyes snapped to his with a heated look he almost retracted his words. However Jon was gently removing the clawed hand of Sasha Banks from his forearm and dropping a kiss onto their Mother's cheek. "It will be just for a moment mama," Jon's words were whispered in their Mother's ear and was said with a heartfilled promise. Mumbling as they walked away, "I don't understand how you sucker her in every time!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jon gives him a unbashful smile and his eyes light up in pleasure, "cause I am her favorite Uce, plain and simple-" choking back laughter Roman lets a smile form on his lips and he softly chills his brother, "you know what she is doing right?" Jon grabs a champagne glass off of a server that passes them by and grumbles, "of course I do Ro- she has been doing it to the both of us since… " he pauses and Roman finishes for him, "since Seth left!" Jon's face darkened and he drains half the glass in one swallow. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Taking a small sip from his own glass Roman mused back over the past two years since their youngest brother had left them, he had almost gotten Jon and their Mother killed in a car bombing. That had been the final line for both of them, cause honestly up until then both he and Jon would have forgave Seth of any misguided judgments. But seeing their Mother in the hospital for days after the bombing had done both him and Jon in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mumbling he asked, "so this is why she has been pushing me to go to Anderson's dinner parties!" Jon laughs and whispers back, "a little slow on the uptake big brother!" Snapping his head to give his Mother a glance he finds himself freezing, "the fuck!" Normally Roman himself wouldn't have let such crude language slip his mouth in a public setting but the man that now stood beside their Mother surprised, shocked, and angered him. Jon's response wasn't that far behind his, "does he think this is a fucking game?" As Jon moved to reclaim his spot beside their Mother Roman grabbed him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The fuck Roman!" Simply waiting and watching Roman watched as Seth dutifully bowed his head for Catalina Reigns to smooth out his hair, watched as she picked at some non existing lint off his suit jacket. Suddenly there is a voice speaking up behind him and Jon, "always the dutifully son, isn't he?" Turning around and coming face to face with Shane McMahon Roman slipped in his role of Patriarch of his House but he couldn't stop the bite, "he maybe be stupid in his choice of employer but we never stated he was anything but respectful." Shane laughs and Jon tensed beside him, "I was thinking you were going to go for loyal but I can see why you didn't!" Jon snaps out, "he wouldn't know anything about loyalty if it bit him in the ass." Shane throws Jon a side glance and hums, "oh I don't know Moxley I think he knows where his loyalty belongs- always did!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The implication was clear but Roman refused to let it sink in, "if you're suggesting that Seth was playing with House Reigns Shane then take that noise elsewhere." Shane's eyes narrow on him and snap at the sound of Catalina Reigns laughter, "and that is why it's nothing but noise Shane!" To expound on his words Seth's own laughter joined their Mothers in totally enjoyment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Turning to put his back to the younger McMahon he murmured, "watch out for Stephanie Helmsley she isn't usually far behind Seth." Jon stops walking and blinks at him then his words hit him, "Jesus Uce you don't think he is stupid enough to be dipping into that?" Once Jon puts it into words and his mind mawls it over some more, "fuck! It would explain a lot of things, wouldn't!" Jon brings a hand up to rubs at his eyes, "still you don't betray your brothers for a piece of ass- we taught him better than that!" Quietly he adds, "then there is something more than pussy he is getting or needs." Jon nods in agreement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sighing Roman pulls them up short of their Mother and pulls out his phone, Brianna picks up on the first ring. "Yus Sir?" There is a crunching sound and Roman chuckles when he realizes that she has found Jon's peanuts, "eat later Babygirl work now!" The crunching stops followed by a quick gulp of something, "give me all the juicy details Capt." Jon who is watching him closely simply rolls his eyes. "I need a connection between Stephanie Helmsley and Seth Rollins!" There is a pause and Roman raises an eyebrow, "do you understand me Babygirl?" Another pause then a quiet shyful answer of, "Yes Sir!" All her playfulness is gone and there is sad undertone to her voice, "is there a problem?" Jon who had been watching Seth with their Mother snaps his head back around to face him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A sad huff, "none whatsoever Sir- time frame in which…." Eyes watch as Stephanie steps up to Seth and gives Catalina Reigns a greeting, "its secondary to rebuilding our network defenses." Stale silence, "Understood!" Then she hangs up. Jon gives him a questioning stare, "there was something wrong.." before he can finish Catalina Reigns calls out. "Roman, Jon come say hello to your brother!" Jon stiffens beside him and Roman understanding the sentiment but neither of them can do anything but follow her call. Jon steps up closer to their Mother and gently removes her from Seth's personal space, "Mother are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He flashes her his dimples and his boyish grin in hopes she doesn't press the issue but Roman sees her eyes darken and sighs in defeat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good evening Mrs. Helmsley you look ravishing tonight!" Stephanie McMahon Helmsley blinks at him then casts Seth a confused look. She stumbles with her reply back, almost as if she wasn't used to getting style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Interesting /span, Smiling a little un-surely she gives him a shy smile, "Thank you Patriarch Reigns, I must say you look simply dashing yourself! Nodding his head in thanks his eyes drift over to his youngest brother, the other man looks haggard and beaten on closer inspection and that doesn't sit well within his stomach. Jon has moved himself in between their Mother and Seth, his larger body angled in position that would cover her more than anything. Roman knew, just like Seth did, that Jon hated exposing his back to a potential threat but he knew, like Seth did, that when it came to people Jon loved all bets were off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A nasally sigh and Roman saw a flash of something in Seth's brown eyes, "Jon I was just…" Stopping this before it got worse Roman stepped in, "I can assure you Mr. Rollins my brother and I take our Mother's welfare very seriously." The flash is brighter and it lasts for a full minute this time but it's their Mother that response. "Stop it! All three of you! I raised all three of you better than this…. And Jon stop it Seth is your baby brother not a mass murderer." There are tears gathering in her eyes and Roman knew this night was done. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oddly enough it was Seth that tried to pacify their Mother, "Mother Jon was just," Jon rounds on him and snaps, "I don't need you to defend me Rollins!" Moving to place a hand at the small of his Mother back Roman started to usher her to the exit. "Mother I think we have caused enough of a scene tonight." His tone he knew was one she wouldn't disobey or try to re-counter with a demand of her own. But sadly she did whimper out, "I just wanted to spend time with all three of my boys for one night, is that so wrong!" Mentally he add this night on the ever growing list that Seth Rollins would pay for. The last barb between Jon and Seth was done out of ear shot of Catalina Reigns but not Roman himself, "your tally keeps getting longer and longer Rollins and someday I am going to collect!" Seth just gives them both a hard tight smile and confirms, "I am looking forward to it Mox!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"strong-(0)-69-(0)-/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.9px;"It's well after midnight when he and Roman get back to the Manor and realize that there is music blasting from the cellars. Jon pauses in the entryway and listens, Roman simply hangs up his suit jacket and mumbles something. "Sorry, what?" Roman sighs and more clearly states, "it's Otherwise- We are Soldiers if I remember correctly!" Jon's mind is drawing a blank, "it's one of Brianna's favorites to listen while she works." The knowledge that Roman knows some of her habits when he was the one pursuing her bite him in all the wrong places. "Guess she did teach you some of her tricks the other night, mhm?" He knew there was annoyance in his voice but there wasn't anything he could do about it./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roman smirks at him and only offers up a shrug, but he is unbuttoning his dress shirt and rolling up the sleeves and heads to the cellars. On the way down they are met with Tyler Breeze, Jon smiles and claps the other blonde on the shoulder, "welcome home man!" Tyler smiles tiredly and mumbles, "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed for a change!" Laughing Jon went with it, "in your bed or in your husband?" Tyler's eyes light up and hums happily, "both!" Roman throws back over his shoulder, "do try to keep it down tonight since you two don't have the cellars to yourselves anymore!" Tyler blinks and stops mid-step, "you hired another analyst?" Jon continues down the steps but now he is also undoing his shirt and slipping it off. Roman casts a knowing look, smirking he shrugs and put it out there, "lets see how far I can tempt her, yes?" Tyler behind him moans out, "I for one am all for temptation!" Jon just shakes his head and laughs as Tyler squeezes by him and Roman to throw the computer room door open./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sight that greets them is one of chaos, the rooms computer screens are blinking black and Xavier is simply standing back and and rocking to the beat of the music when he glances at them and sees Tyler he lets out a scream of joy and throws himself in his husbands confused arms. Brianna is in the middle chair, her beautiful red hair up in a ponytail, glasses in front of her hypnotic honey colored eyes. But what really has him stoked was her body. She was wearing these cute daisy dukes type shorts and a tank top that again barely contained her breasts. Mouth watering he noticed that her bra seemed to push up her generous breast size and he wondered just much begging he would have to do for her to let him worship them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tyler who was still standing at the door frame confusedly asked him, "who was supposed to be tempting who Mox?" Growling at Tyler he realized that Brianna hadn't even turned to see who had come busting into the room, the security side of him howled in anger that a young innocent girl wasn't concerned with her own safety but Roman was cutting into his thoughts, "Xav what's going on?" Xav snuggled deeper into Tyler but answered happily, "remember the other night when Bri said our defense net was sloppy and had holes a mile wide in it?" Roman nods sadly but Jon is confused, "how is that possible? Seth wouldn't have left it like that?" Here Brianna turns to finally look at him and he can't stop the prideful smirk that slips onto his lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He watches as her eyes drink in his bare chest then sharply brings her eyes back to meet his. "See something you like honey?" He watches the emotions filter through her eyes and moans when her shy little tongue darts out to wet her lips. She blinks at him innocently and snaps back around to face the computer screens and he chuckles softly. Her voice when she speaks is low but also breathless, "Xav thought he could extent one of Seth's," at the name she cast a questioning look at Xavier who nods, "defense scripts! But he, this Seth I mean is so dope," here Jon can hear the praise in her voice, "that he took that into account, minor changes were allowed but when Xav tried to cut and rewrite a certain portion of the script the program thought he was a trojan!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grinning she didn't stop, "it didn't let Xav know it was rewriting the whole script every time it was used from that point on." Reaching out she popped the lid off a water bottle and took a long hard drink. "In no time flat the script became a virus itself and started to poke holes in the defense net that Seth had built up!" Jon had come up side her during her explanation and was playing with her ponytail. Her head leaned in to rest against his hip as he smoothed out her hyped up nerves and and joking asked, "So what did we learn?" Xav giggles but answers, "to use better protection!" She giggles and adds while shooting Xav a dirty look, "no more barebacking it Xav!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jon mumbles softly, "no more sex jokes unless your willing to demonstrate, and I am more of a hands on type of learner." Bri he notices stiffens but doesn't take his bait, in fact she shifts away from him and turns to look at Roman. "This Seth is like…" her voice thickens and Jon narrows his eyes, Xav is coughing and it grabs Brianna's attention- shaking her head she continues, "anyways you have gave me permission the other night to do what I needed to do to tighten our systems back up!" She freezes and gushes out, "or did I misunderstand?" Roman is smiling tightly but shaking his head, "you understood me perfectly babygirl!" Her body sags with relief, "so after I put on some protection you could say I wiped the program totally out of our databanks." Looking at Xav first she shyly adds, "one must allow for safe data practices Xavier Woods!" Xav giggles and shoots back, "yes Mother!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roman coughs and brings Brianna's attention back to the computer screens. "This is the wipe out, the script however needed a little more forceful hand in letting go of the mainframe." She nibbles on her lower lip and Jon bites back a moan, "I had to tease it apart, coax it all out then gently pull it out." Jon finally feels the moan slip out of his mouth and longing he chokes out, "honey you have strangest dirty talk…" His dick has finally decided not to listen to his brain and starts to harden. His hand that had been playing with her ponytail moved to run a ghost caress at the back of her neck, he watches as she tries to shift away but when he applies more pressure and starts to massage her eyes flutter close and she once again leans into him and her hand reaches out to grab his thigh. "Relax honey, your neck is tight as fuck, let me help!" As he moves into a better position to get both hands on her sweet body he marvels as her body simply gives into the pleasure his hands can provide./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He admits that it's been a long time since a woman had been more interested in anything other than his title or his dick but with a soft moan and sigh of happiness that escapes Brianna lips he likes that he knows she really isn't expecting anything other than the help he has offered. Her eyes flutter every now and again and she whispers, "that feels really good!" Her words are innocent but his dick takes them to heart, using his thumbs to push in deep on the trapezius muscle he feels his own body tightens as her back arches and a deep hard moan escaped her lips. Chucking as he catches Roman's amused look he shakes his head in one part amusement other part desire. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly the screens are flashing a bright blue light and it has Bri jerking out of his hands, it also has Xav and Tyler moving. Roman moves to the back of the room and out of the way, "oh no you don't Mister! You want to play with me you need to ask permission and learn to do it nicely!" Roman chuckles softly, "see what you are doing wrong Uce?" Jon isn't amused anymore nor does he take Roman's bait. "Who's fucking with you honey?" Her answer is a hum but her eyes are dancing with pleasure at the challenge. Xav calls out, "omg I think it's either Seth or…" Suddenly Brianna is snarling, "it ain't… your Seth wouldn't be this light or gentle," pointing to some random numbers on the screen Bri smiled, "I have heard of this guy, he likes to like kiss you while he robs you blind- his handle is 'The Gentleman' and I don't like him all up in my business, getting his fingers all over me!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jon smiles and reaches out to swish her ponytail but Tyler asks, "what's the gameplay with the defense script offline?" Brianna barely shoots him a glance, "we teach him how to properly treat a lady and her body!" At that Jon mutters, "can you teach me next, I would like to learn how to treat your body love!" Roman snaps at him, "flirt later Romeo.. Worry about House defenses now if you please!" Jon for the first time since Seth walked out their door found himself shrugging and whispered, "no need to worry Uce my girl knows how to take care of her business." Brianna he sees flushes at his words and it pleases him even more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grabbing the dress shirt he had tossed on one of the desks he made is his way back up the stairs, entering his bedroom he quickly slips out of his pants and boxers and heads to the shower. Once in the shower stall he doesn't even wait for the water to come up to temperature, glancing down however he notice his dick is still hard from the reactions he had gotten from Brianna and the sounds she had made for him. Sighing in defeat he let his hand wrap around his hardness stroke himself to completion. When he comes it's with Brianna name on his lips. Afterwards he wasted no time in washing and once he was done he stepped out and grabbed a clean towel. Doing a quick pat down and then wrapping the towel around his waist, he was surprised to see Roman sitting on his bed with he exited the bathroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Not even casting his brother a sideways look he grabbed a pair of fresh boxers then a pair of cut off sweatpants, "and?" he knows that one word will cover anything and everything his brother would want to talk about. Roman only looks at him for a hard minutes then gets up and walks to the door, "Kylie called!" Laughing, "little late for a booty call don't you think?" Roman smirks at him and tisks at him, "you know I don't mix business with my pleasure Uce!" Slapping on his smart watch he decides against putting on a tee. "She called to ask if we had any security risk in the last forty eight hours or so?" Jon stopped in drying his hair to give him a hard look. "Exactly!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His first instinct was to state the obvious, "you mention this little nugget to Bri?" He was aware that Roman is giving him an odd look that he can't place but Roman is moving onward, "Aj interrupted our call, basically asking the same as Kylie had!" Jon froze but he asked, "information or money?" Roman nodded at him, "Kylie is too young and not experienced enough to know when to keep her cards close to her vest!" Jon isn't in a joking mood anymore, "helps you know your way around her bed!" A smile, "there is that, yes! In her case the culprit got away with close to a quarter of a mil, in Aj's case it was House information." In the end there was nothing he could say but, "I guess we will see just how good Brianna is tonight?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roman smiles savagely at him and opens his bedroom door, "Good? Jon, you underestimate your girl!" Blinking in confusion and it makes Roman laugh hard and deep, "she has already blocked them from our systems and even with our defences down was able to retrieve part Kylie's money and Aj's House information. She has two open offers of employment should she want it, and those offers have no expiration date!" Pride swells up deep in his body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 18.9px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Roman hums as he leaves the room but calls out, "a reward is in order I think?" Jon cocks his head in silent question so Roman explains, "I am going to offer to pay for her certification and offer her a full time position with House Reigns! Take that as you will in your pursuit of her Uce!" Jon could feel his insides warm at the thought of always having Brianna under foot but in the end he, like Roman- didn't mix his pleasure with his business. So now he would have to find out which category Brianna now fell in?/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 4**

At breakfast the next morning Bri can hardly keep her eyes open but her mind is still going a mile a minute. She had been cleaning up the last bits of the defense script when Jon had slipped back into the computer room, in nothing but cut off sweatpants and her body had started that hot tingly all over body blush again. The fire pit that was in her stomach whenever he was around only seemed to be growing. She had texted Larkin and had asked about it and her middle sister had just made fun of her.

_My baby sister is all grown up and lusting after a man!_

Now watching Jon Moxley enter the kitchen in a pair of light blue jeans, work tan boots on she found herself asking, "don't you own any shirts?" His chest once again bare and her fingers itched to play in his fine chest hairs. His smile spreads and it puts her on higher alert. "And deny you one of your guilty pleasures honey I wouldn't dream of it," but she notices a black tee tucked into the waistband of his jeans at his rear. Reaching quickly she adjusts her glasses on her face and looks away, the body blush is back and the fire pit in her stomach is growing.

It takes him a minute before one of his hands comes down on the table and the other is at the back of her chair and he is suddenly in her personal space, "you haven't been to bed yet lil girl!" His breath is hot and silky against her ear and she can't stop the whimper that escapes her lips, "what makes you think that?" His lips are placing a kiss behind her ear and the funny feeling is back between her legs. "You are still wearing those sexy shorts," she was still in fact wearing the same outfit from the night before but the way he said it, she shivered, "what's it to you old man?" She hears him suck in a breath at her ear and moves to scoop up more eggs on her fork, "when it comes to you lil girl it has everything to do with me!" At that point her eggs simply fall off her fork and back onto her plate.

_Traders! _Is the only thought she has as she looks down at her breakfast, even her eggs seem to fall over for this man. Sighing she turns her head at the sounds coming from the doorway and beams as a tired Xavier and Tyler come walking in, they throw a sleepy good morning to her and Jon and seem clueless at the tension in the room. Jon she notices isn't as clueless and makes sure to brush some of those pretty cute chest hairs against her shoulder when he straightens back up to his full height. Her heart she deems explodes right then and there. _Kaboom! Bye-bye heart!_

He grabs a piece of her french toast and tells Tyler, "I have business in Lawler's Court today, be back in roughly three to four hours, I expect Bri to be in bed and sound asleep by then!" Xav is chuckling, "is that your bed or hers Mox?" Eyes wide she kicks him as he sits down with a plate of his own, he jumps and looks at her bashfully but Jon is answering, "I would prefer mine but I don't think I would be able to let her get any sleep once I return home. So hers I suppose!" Mouth dropping open she chances a glance at him to see if he was kidding but when she sees the dark blue of his eyes she whimpers. It was like he had his own fire burning him on the inside.

Suddenly there is a clank of shoes hitting the hardfloor and when she twists around to see the cause and her breath hitches. Xav with a mouthful of eggs salutes their boss with his fork and follows it up with, "looking totally yummy today bossman!" Tyler beside him hum in agreement and Bri can only stare. Roman was wearing iron stiff black suit pants and a matching black silk dress shirt, the top three buttons were yet to be buttoned. She wonders if these men knew any other way than how to scream walking sex appeal? Then as she watches Roman simply flashes them a megawatt smile and pulls up his hair in one of those tight knots at the back of his head.

"Good Brianna you up!" Jon who was now eating a banana piped, "she hasn't been to bed yet!" Roman's beautiful grey/blue eyes cloud for a moment but his voice is tender when he speaks again, "easy babygirl- I know your juiced after your fun last night but you must take better care of yourself." His voice is so soft, deep, and caring and for some odd reason Bri knew that this is what it would feel like to have a father looking out for her. And just like her heart explodes all over again. Smiling shyly and proudly she beams at him, "yus Sir!" He smiles warmly and sits down with a cup of coffee in hand. "How is the defense script coming along?" The question has her swaying in her chair and digging back into her breakfast.

"I am creating a Dante's Inferno around our network, with some surprises along the way." At this Tyler asks, "how many levels?" She smiles big at him and snarly answers, "nine!" Xav who had just took a large bit of eggs starts to cough and Tyler pounds on his back, once Xav is gingerly sipping some water he chokes out. "Nine? Is that even possible Bri? I thought seven was the max? I mean, Seth…" he freezes and she finds herself laughs, "your God complex is showing Xav." But it's Tyler that quietly states, "don't be so harsh on Xav Bri Seth is the one that taught him!" Blushing she reaches out to give Xav's hand a quick squeeze. His smile returns full force and he asks, "what other surprises are you laying?"

Nibbling on another piece of toast she boasts, "ever heard of spy gremlins?" Xav shakes his head but Tyler freezes, "those are illegal!" Twisting her fork in the air she corrects him, "that depends on how you defend and deploy them Ty." Glancing at Roman, "but if you prefer I not use them?" Roman shakes his head, "this is your network Brianna- I only request that you stay legal I dislike wasting good money on fines!" Beaming she felt like a kid at Christmas time. Murmuring to herself, "then might I play with virus signs as well!" Tyler lets out a whistle and Xav is grinning at her but Roman isn't done, "there is another matter to discuss before we are done!" Suddenly there are hands at her neck, massaging again then ghost around to caress her collarbone. _Jon_.. he had gone so quiet in the last few minutes of their talk she had almost forgotten about him.

"After the events of last night House Styles has offered open employment should you want it! The same for my friend Kylie Rae. They both were equally impressed with your skill and professionalism in the events of last evening." Going stock still Bri couldn't believe what she was hearing, dread started to built up but Xav along with Jon's nimble fingers smoothed some of it away, "omg Bri do you understand what he just said?" Shaking her head she sighed when lips placed a kiss on top of her head. Xav continues to gush, "Aj Styles is like in the top five Houses that every analyst wants to join, he is… just oh wow Bri!" But Roman cuts him off before he can carry on anymore, "I also would like to reward you for the skill you showed last night Brianna!" Eyes dancing in delight she wondered if he knew he had just gave her the best reward there was… at least to someone like her!

"I would like to sponsor and paid for your certification fees should you like?" Heart stopping she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Without really thinking about it she tore herself out of Jon's hands and flung herself at Roman and let a sob break free. She is blinding aware of his strong hands coming around her, petting her messy hair and murmuring soft reassurances to her which only make her sob more and harder. After a moment there is a softer rasper voice, "hush now honey, it's alright…. Come here, let me hold you." She felt strong hands pass her shaking body off to even stronger arms. She tries to stop the crying to gather herself back into one piece but Jon's arms are tight around her, his hands are now under her tank top rubbing her bare back.

Her arms move on their own and come up and around his neck and she can feel her body straining against his in the attempt to hoist herself up to his level. "That's right honey, lean on me- let me take care of you!" His words make her cried harder because no one besides her sisters have **wanted **to take care of her, never have cared enough to want to **take **care of her.

After what seems like forever she, her tippy toes have started to hurt does she slid down his body and shyly slip off her tear smeared glasses and peeks up at the man that made her body burn. Lowering her eyes she softly whispers, "thank you Jon… No one has ev…" cutting herself off when she dares to glance upwards and sees nothing but understanding in his steele blue eyes. "I know honey, fuck do I know!" Letting her head fall forward to rest against his chest for a minute she knows after knowing what it was like to be in his arms like this she has to be more careful. _He so dangerous! _Just one more second of this pleasure before she cuts it off for good.

Stepping back she doesn't bother to look into his face again, couldn't even if her life depended on it. Instead she now did the second hardest thing she had ever had to do cause walking out of Jon's arms was the first by far. Turning to Roman who was smiling at her, "Roman Reigns what you just offered me, I can't.." another sob wants to break out of her lips and Jon's hands are on her hips, "you just offered me a way better life than I could ever dream of and for that… " she timidly walks back to him and drops a fast shy kiss on his cheek, once she straightens up she sees that his eyes are moist as well and her heart crashes again. "I thank you... Sir…" choking, "but I have to decline!" There is a shocking gasp from Xav, a cough from Ty and a confused look on Roman's face and for the first time in her life she runs away from her problems without a backwards glance!

**-(0)-69-(0)-**

It had taken everything in Jon not to follow after Bri the impulse was so foregin to him that it had actually hit him like a physical blow, he saw the confusion on Roman face but also the understanding- but Xav, "why? I mean why would she decline?" Meeting Roman's eyes Jon knew just like his brother did that there might be a number of reasons as to why but he murmured to Xav. "Chill Xav, give her time digest the whole thing! What Ro just offered her is beyond anything she could have ever imagined." His own heart was pounding, he had been surprised when Bri had launched herself at Roman and his heart thundered at him as he watched her cry her heart out. The moment Roman had passed her into his arms he swore his very soul had shuttered.

The feel of her tight body pressed against his was pure pleasure at its best but the feel of her clinging to him as she sobbed rocked him in ways that was new and uncomfortable. He was used to playing a woman's body against herself in the direct outcome of them finding their pleasures, he wasn't saying he was a cruel or unkind lover- just the opposite in fact. Once he had chosen a woman he took great care of both their bodies and letting them know the score straight up on the emotion level. He never wanted emotional attachments, didn't need them. But with the memory of Bri's sweet body against his and her trust in him to be her rock threw him for a fucking loop.

Sighing he nodded his head to Roman and grabbed the tee he had tucked in his waistband, heading out the door as he slipped the tee on he barely heard Xav whisper to his husband, "so we just what? Let her cry like this?" Grinding his teeth he wanted to growl at the younger man that there wasn't much more that they could do but his brother beat him to the punch, "Perhaps she needs to cry it out Xav- leave her be!" Nodding his head in silent thanks he slipped out the door and continued on to Lawler's Court. After he gets in his car he throws his wallet and cell phone in the nearest cup holder, the on screen dashboard connects his cell via bluetooth and he finds himself calling out, '_text Brianna' _ while he is backing out of the driveway and the computerized voice opens up the message menu Jon murmurs.

**I know honey… I fucking know**

He is a little surprised he doesn't get a response back but as he gets to Lawler's Court and throws his cell phone in the plastic bin so he can go through the metal detectors his phone pings.

**You have no idea**

He growls cause he can almost taste the damn desperation in those four words and it tears his soul apart all over again. Eyes sweeping left to right he moans as he sees the last possible person he wants to contend with right now. But his blue eyes meet his brown ones and Jon bites back a moan as the other man makes his way to him. "Jon," Seth is attempting to be polite simply because they are in an open area. "What can House Reigns do for you Mr. Rollins?" It was a slap down- plain and simple and he notices a few that have stopped to stare actual flinch at his words. Seth takes it all in stride, "it's came to the Council's attention that there is a thief that has been hitting House defenses and beside House McMahon's House Reigns is the only House to come away unscathed." Bristling at Seth pointless chatter he snaps, "get to the point please I have House duties I need to tend to!"

Seth rolled his eyes and states naughty, "I was called into the Council early this morning and when asked by the Council if Xavier Woods was capable of defending House Reigns against this '_hacker' _and in my honest opinion…" Anger seethed in him and Jon snarled out, "tell me you didn't!" Seth has the audacity to blush and his voice goes soft, "I simply stated in my professional opinion that even though Xav is good he couldn't have stayed this hackers attempts." Rage clouded his vision and he balled up his fist, "the Council noticed that Xav is the only one listed as head analyst for House Reigns so…" The need to hit Seth was overpowering his logic and he can tell Seth knows it, "House Styles and Rhodes has stepped up and has proposed to the Council that perhaps House Reigns is fielding out a new hire?" Growling Jon steps forward and grins, "your a fucking sore loser Rollins." The words strike home and Seth snaps, "I just wanted to remind you and Roman you have thirty days to register them Jon! Or withdraw them- it's simple as that!"

Moving away before giving in to the need to hit the other man he throws back, "stop acting like you care- House Reigns doesn't need you anymore!" He doesn't look back so he misses the flash in soft brown eyes of the man that he once called brother nor does he give Seth a second thought. Speed dialing his brother he wanted to snarl when Roman answered with. "Not now Jon," but he won't be distracted, "I take you heard the news?" A snap, "I said not now!" Growling back in pure annoyance, "fuck you too Roman!" Hanging up and redialing, a quiet tear stained voice, "yes Sir?" The weakness in her voice just managed to pissed him off even more but he tries to smooth his voice, "honey do me a favor and stay home today and work on what you were talking about this morning." A click of her tongue, "are you and Roman ok? He just called and he sounded really upset?" Sighing he saw Cody Rhodes down the hall, "we are fine lil girl- just amuse me and be a good girl!" A meek, "yes Sir," shaking his head, "remember to get some sleep honey." With that he hung up and waved Cody down.

Coming up beside the other man Jon smiled and shook hands with him, "I hear my House owes yours a debt!" Cody blinks at him and frowns, "Dustin did what was right by your Mother Jon- if he hadn't dad would come back and haunts us all!" Stuffing his hands in his pockets, "your never going to forgive Roman are you?" Cody shakes his head and merely states, "this ain't about that- it's about House Warfare and the Reigns and Rhodes have a solid pact I won't let my personal views or opinions be a factor!" Brandi comes up beside her husband and whispers something in his ear and nods when he starts to walk away, "if you insist on owning us anything whoever saved your asses last night as has some serious skills according to Max, he was quite jealous - if your analyst could throw him a crumble it would be most helpful in restocking our defense scripts." Jon smiled at this and nodded, " you will have it before midnight the analyst had a late night!" Cody takes a moment to look him dead in the eye then simply nods in thanks then follows his wife down the hall.

As he walked the halls of Lawler Court Jon felt the eyes on him, he supposed that whoever this hacker was, was raising some pretty big hackles in the higher level Houses. On one end he was so fucking proud of Brianna but after the seventh person stopped him and inqured how House Reigns was faring he was annoyed, not at Brianna but everyone else who deemed it fair to impede his duties. His meetings ran longer than was intended, so by the time he was able to stop by Cesaro's and pick up the parts he ordered for his Harley it was almost close to dinner time.

Once home and his packages put away in the garage he walked around to the front of the Manor to check the mail since he had seen the delivery flag still up. As soon as he popped the lid up he heard the soft high pitch '_meow' _in shifting to actually look down into the mailbox he was horrified to come nose to nose with a dirt ridden kitten. It's white fur face was covered in dirt but it raised itself up out of the mailbox by its front paws on the side of the box and meowed at him again.

Reaching in he gently scooped up the little furball and gave it a look over, it was mostly white but it had spots of tan peppered into its coat, along with a bunch of dirt. Walking inside with the kitten wrapped up into one of his arms, Xav walked out of the kitchen with a chicken leg in his mouth and at the smell of the chicken the kitten lets out a long hungry meow. Without saying a word, he went into the kitchen, fetched a chicken thigh and shredded it watching as the kitten gobbled it up quickly. Xav stepped back into the room and watched for a moment, "always the strays with you!" Only humming as he fed the kitten another strip of chicken- did so until the little thing refused anymore. "Xav find me an old dishcloth that Miss Trish won't miss," chuckling at the plump little belly the kitten now sported he got some lukewarm water running in the sink and moved the now purring fur ball under the water.

Gently and making sure to protect its eyes he reached for the Dawn dishsoap and washed quickly, ignoring the little sharp nails as he/she fought against the bath. Once complete Xav dropped the towel over the wet meowing fur ball and Jon gently started to rub him/her dry. "Can you tell what it is?" Turning the little thing over in the towel Jon laughed and rubbed at the round belly. "Cute little guy now that he is all cleaned up don't you think?" Xav beamed and whispered, "want me to go get some supplies? I mean you usually just take right to the shelter not bathe them, so." Blinking Jon nodded and watched as Xav started out of the room, "Xav where is Bri?" Xav frowned for a minute and muttered, "went to bed about two hours ago. I think she might have a blister on one of her fingers?" Growling and then laughing as the little guy hissed at him for the sound.

Still rubbing him dry he makes his way down to the cellars and knocks on Bri's bedroom door. With no answer he pushes the door open ajar and smiles when he sees Bri curled up on top of the covers in some yoga pants and new skin tight grey tee. Walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge he place the semi dry kitten in the center of her curl up body and laughed softly at how he always seemed to be waking her up. Watching as the kitten wandered around on the bed for a minute then curled up against Bri's body heat and went to sleep himself- he got a little jealous but bent down and placed a kiss at her temple and quietly walked back out of the room.

**-(0)-69-(0)-**

Seth slipped into his office chair and leaned back, arching and popping his back at the same time. Leaning forward and letting his fingers dance across the keys he continued his hunt for the mysterious Crypto, after spending the morning at Lawler's Court answers stupid and pointless question his patiences was super short today. Noise behind him, "you fucked up today Rollins," grinding his teeth together he snapped, "I don't think so Hunter- you should have hired a more competent hacker if you wanted this done correctly!" A snicker, "if you would have just found this Crypto in the first place I wouldn't have had to go with plan B!" Swinging around to face the man he hated more than anything he laughed, "you think hacker put up noen flashing fucking lights Hunter that they leave cookie crumbles leading to their front door?" Hunter's face goes blank.

"I don't think anything about them, that's your job! It's what your paid to do, and keep my '_wife' _out of my business!" Seth knows that Hunter is trying to bait him but he is powerless here, "perhaps your not properly motivated to find this hacker!" Stilling fast Seth thinks quick, "you want them found without anything linking back to the McMahon's don't you? Then shut up and let me do my thing!" The look of contempt in Hunter Helmsley eyes told Seth if he didn't play this game smarter he would end up dead or worse get Stephanie or Jason killed. He wanted so much to reach out to his brothers; to explain- to ask for help but he knew that he couldn't, not just yet anyways.

Constructing his new 'bigfoot' program he knew he was skating a very fine line, listening as Stephanie entered his office and timidly talked to Hunter he tuned them out as he worked in setting the perimeters of the program, hiding a secret within that no one but someone like him would find. Suddenly he heard Stephanie gave a strangled cry and when he turned to see what was going on his insides flared. Jumping up and in front of her Seth snarled, "your distracting me Hunter- leave now or Shane won't be happy with either us!" Hunters face instantly went from purple to red, without a glance to his wife he turned and left but not before he called out, "Steph your Mother wanted me to remind you that you, her, and our girls will be spending the week up in the lodge!"

Seth sucked in a breath and watched as Hunter smirked and exited. Turning to Stephanie Seth snapped, "you didn't tell you were leaving for a whole week Steph," her eyes were wide and there were tears falling, "I didn't know I was Seth- my god Shane just approved Renee's week vacation too!" Choking back a snarl he realized that this had to stop, "Steph… you know I care for you…" Her eyes were squeezed shut and she snapped, "I don't care how you feel about me Seth- just protect our son!" Seth raised a hand to comb through his hair, "how Steph? Hunter and Shane have me by the balls!" She chokes back a sob of her and pulls at her hair, "won't your Mother help us anymore?" Seth hangs his head in defeat, "if she does Steph she will have to start explaining stuff to Ro… and I am not totally against that but I am more worried about.." She rocks back and questions, "you worried about Jon?"

Gathering her up in his arms he nods, "That man is brutal Steph, the way I have seen him operate… once you make an enemy of him, not even hell is safe for you! And hurt anyone he loves, Steph then he rivals Hunter in cruelty!" Her eyes blink away her tears, "but he is your brother Seth- that makes Jason his nephew! Doesn't that make him someone he would love?" Sighing he hummed but didn't no other way to answer her. Whispering he begged, "surely you have found something we can use, " she twists out of his arms and yell, "no Seth I haven't and you forget that Jason isn't the only child of mine I have to keep safe!" Closing his eyes he lets shame fil him, reaching out to gather her up again, "I am sorry baby- I guess even if I think Hunter is cruel I can't see him hurting the girls!" Her head falls onto his shoulder and she mutters, "he is more cruel than you know Seth- I am almost positive that he has made more than one past girlfriend disappear!"

Jerking back Seth stared into her eyes and thought it over, Stephanie seems to realize what she just said as well, "oh my god Seth… that could be…" nodding Seth smirked. Stephanie beams happily and whispers, "ok so now you can dig in on that but how does that help us protect Jason this week?" Stepping back he went over to his desk and grabbed his cell phone, hitting speed dial- he waited. "Hello Sir…" a moment he closed his eyes and pushed forward, "I was hoping that with the work I put in last night that Jason might like to spend the week with me since I am just running search programs for the hacker. Per the Council orders!" Smirking and nods in satisfaction, "of course I won't pidle your generosity Sir!"

Stephanie sags in relief and steps back into his arms and cries her heart out. Seth's thoughts are running wild as he murmured, "I get a whole week with my son Steph! A whole week! Hot damn!" Steph gives him a happy laugh and her fingers comb through his hair, "your such a loving father Seth!" Smiling he drops a kiss onto her lips and goes to deepen it when there is a dinging from his computer. When he goes to his screen he sees a single chat box with a warning,

**Stop your search Alice- I am late for a very important date and I don't like strangers in my wonderland!**

"Well isn't that crypted?" Looking wide at Steph he realizes that he has quite possibly just found the elusive Crypto. Humming he felt his blood warm and his body started that hot burn. Sitting down in his chair he put in two dozen roadblocks in place and at least two moats around his personal bubble in the dark web.

_You know if everybody minded their own business the world would go round a great deal faster than it does._

Stephanie blinks and murmurs, "I know that line!" Seth is leaning forward and waits- a grin spreading over his face. But the only thing he gets is,

**Go chase your own rabbit Mr. Arhitect- I am not interested, in fact you and your **'_**Gentleman' **_**friend are hereby put on notice!**

Stephanie gives him an odd look, "Seth are you a part of the hacker that is busting down the House scripts?" Stiffening he doesn't bother answering her insulting question.

_I am not scared of you my little white rabbit! I have hunted dragons before you ...and will continue to do so after!_

The screen blinks and he freezes, "fuck you too baby!" The battle that ensues reminds him but another one not long ago. Grinding his teeth when suddenly his system totally shuts down on it's own and displays a simple message on a blank screen.

**Good thing I am a dragon slayer instead of a lil white rabbit!**

Seth is astounded and impressed and his blood is singing! Stephanie, "Seth?" smirking happily, "damn it this is fun!" Stephanie just stares at him!


End file.
